


SUPER FREAK

by donutworry



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, Multiverse, Organized Crime, bad!Bonnie, extrabad!Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutworry/pseuds/donutworry
Summary: Bonnie Bennett's life is in danger - again. But it's different when some crazy version of you from another universe wants to drain your life force for more power. Especially when she's teamed up that universe's version of an old enemy. Crossposted to FFN





	

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: On names - there are differences in spelling to differentiate. Bad girl Bonnie is called Bonny Bennett and extra bad boy Kai is called Malekai Parker, Malek (Mal-ick) for short by Bonny. He calls her all kinds of pet names, but mostly Chief. You’ll find out why.
> 
> Other Otherworld doppelgangers in this fic:  
> -Luca Marten, who has been massively aged up.  
> -Stefen Salvadore.
> 
> Others will be mentioned, but won’t really play a pivotal role. The point was to differentiate, bc they’re from a different universe (similar all the earths and timelines in the Marvel and DC comics), but still show how they are essentially the same. So think of it as me puling an G.R.R. Martin and spelling normal names oddly (to us, not them). Appearance wise, BK is also very different. Bleached blond hair for one. Tattoos and piercings for another. They’re criminals, so they don’t particularly care if they fit in or not. Very weird kinda matchy-matchy clothes.
> 
> The otherworld is aware of supes and magic and has developed legal and governing systems accordingly. Because of magic, tech and medicine is a little more advanced.
> 
> This fic was very fun to write. I have a youtube and a spotify playlist for it, of 70s - early 90s classics...mostly the ones about sex. Yaaaassss. Anyway, I did my best to stay true to Bonnie and Kai’s characters while still flipping them up a bit. This first act is mostly background and setting the stage. And of course, showing off my shiny new Bonnie and Kai.

 

**_[ACT I - Bonny & Kai]_ **

_Scene 1_

 

“Music culture here is soooo crash, Chief,” the man gushes at his companion. “They have _playlists_. That’s genius.”

She smiles at his ramblings, eyes peeled on the familiar looking woman jogging down the sidewalk. The tinted windows hide her intentions from the world as she watches. The man at her side rests his head on her shoulders, his bleached blond hair mingling with her own and his gaze following hers. His hand clutches the soft skin just above her knee.

“We should just grab her,” he muses, his breath hot against her neck. He traces the dice tattoo at its base with his tongue. “Fuck waitin’, we don’t have time.”

She shakes her head gently, inciting him to push his against it like a cat. A smirk tugs her lips at his overt affections. “We have to be careful. They know we want her. They’re watching too.”

He pouts, squeezing her thigh. “But I’m _bored,_ ” he says it like a curse. “Pumpkin. Let me play.”

So fucking cute, she thinks. Bringing her hand up, she scratches underneath her fave’s chin, his slight stubble rough against her fingers. But her eyes don’t waver from her prey and he sighs, moving so he could nip playfully at her wiggling digits.

His own fingers own fingers walk up her leg, pushing up the edge of her skirt and he hums appreciatively. “You look so good in these clothes, ya know? Like a goddess.”

The man slides his hand between her legs, tugging the leg nearest him closer to his body. She lets him, but continues to look out the window. His head lowers to the core of her thighs, blond head gleaming in the light that filters through the windows. She wants to scold him for distracting her, but he bites at the edge of her panties, pleading, and as usual she can’t deny him.

“Play with this mere mortal, oh holy one?” he teases, nipping once more. With another full smile, she finally turns to him. And then she pushes his head away.

“Focus,” she orders her lovely pet. He pouts, but he listens anyway. His hand lingers on her thigh rebelliously and she rolls her eyes, allowing him to leave it there.

They watch the witch. Their eyes follow her patiently as she runs laps around the sidewalk. A noise from the blond man catches her attention.

“She looks so sad, Chief.” There is melancholy in his voice. There always is when dealing with the witches. Her eyes flick to him, hummingbird quick, then back to the other woman.

“Is that going to be a problem, Malady?” He grins at the hard-earned street name and shakes his head.

“Of course not, Chief. I’ll do whatever you want me t’do to her,” his naughty hand finally leaves her leg in favor of thumbing at her cheek. “It just does somethin’ to me, ya know? Seein’ this face look so sad. Must be instinct to wanna fix it.”

Her breath catches slightly at the older man’s confession and her heart pounds with longing. Why, she doesn’t know - she never does. He is hers, has been for so long and always will be, and yet she is always wanting more of him. Her chest aches with the want.

She doesn’t look at him, but she raises her hand to entwine it with his, squeezing it reassuringly to counteract her coldness. He is the only one she lets herself love. It’s the same for him.

“She’ll be out of her misery soon enough,” Bonny mutters, watching her doppelganger finally come to walk. “Then you won’t have to worry about it, Malek.”

:::

SSA Stefen Salvadore peruses the file in his hands carefully, another one, less thick, awaiting its turn in his lap. He shakes his head.

“I can’t figure out how they coordinated the break out,” he sighs. “I get how either of them could have orchestrated something on their own, but together? With the safety measures and anti-magic tech in place? And the TelePets scanning his mind at random intervals? Should be impossible.”

“Should be, but wasn’t,” his Captain and old partner points out. SSA Luca Marten lets out a sigh that matches his own. “The difference between us and them, is that they’re crazy. It helps them think outside the box.”

The vampire looks away from the witch when he falls quiet, sipping at his latte and watching Bonnie Bennett through a pair of huge sunglasses. He thinks Luca manages to pull off being a mundane millenial quite well. Adjusting his hoodie, he continues flipping through the rap sheet. He has highlighters and pencils and a notebook by him, an open backpack swinging from the back of his chair. He actually is studying, for all the appearance of a haggard student his props give him. Stefen needs to get back in their heads, see how two years might have changed Bonny and Malekai, if he is to successfully profile and capture them - not just _him_ this time - again.

He frowns as he reads over the treatment plan Malekai was given while in prison.

“Why did they give him anti-psychotics? He’s a sociopath, he doesn’t have a psychosis disorder.”

“Mood disorder,” Luca answers. He sees a brow quirk over a dark lens. “TelePets and Dr. Felle both concluded that he had a manic-depressive disorder. Remember how he was when we arrested him? They wanted to pull him out of mania and into a more stable phase. Thought he’d be more manageable or act like his old self.”

Remembering that night and the odd ramblings of Malekai as he killed officers and stole an armored truck to ram into the capital building back home, he nods. The vampire could see how the Psyches could have come to that conclusion. Still, and maybe it was his soft-spot for the once upstanding man, he disagrees with the chemical restraints. Despite his crimes, Kai was a sick, abused person in need of a long-term therapy project, not someone to just dope up and lock away. Besides, the man was in his late forties, he should have been long diagnosed. And how was getting him to act like his old self helpful? His old self was a murderer.

However, Stefen knows his opinion differs wildly from that of Capt. Marten, so he wisely says nothing. He continues to read Malekai’s file.

Born March 21, 1972. Registered by the Gemini Coven, one of the five governing covens in the magic community, as an heir and next potential leader along with his twin sister Joset. Registered as a siphon in 1980 when his ability manifested. Went through a rebellious phase, earned a record as a minor for petty theft, assault, and other misdemeanors. Family tried to repeal his and his sister’s registrations as heirs when another set of twins was conceived, but due to medical complications and a late-term abortion of one of the babies, the repeal fell through. Became Gemini Supreme in 1994 after winning The Merge, after which he appeared to really straighten out. Married Greta Marten in 1995, with whom he later conceived 5 children.

Malekai’s life seemed pretty ordinary for while. He worked as a mortician, despite the fact that he was from a very affluent magical family. He lead the Gemini Coven and continuously received some of the highest satisfaction ratings that coven has ever reported. The issue seemed to come in 2008, when Bonny Bennett appeared in his life, her grandmother requesting the aide of the Gemini coven after a breach in treaty by the Mickaelson clan resulted in the death of one Abigale Bennett. Sheilla Bennett had been following the law and doing what was necessary for a witch suddenly without a clan or a coven - she went to the nearest governing coven to request protection.

No one but the lovers know exactly what lead to the events of May 9, 2009, although Stefen is sure the death of Sheilla several months early helped catalyze it. Malekai had suddenly murdered his wife and children and somehow made the entirety of the Gemini Coven disappear in one night. And then, to the detriment of both his character and Bonny’s, the two had run off together, eventually running a large number of gambling and blackmarket rings. Their crimes escalated quickly and soon they were breaking one of the three Untouchable Laws and crossing dimensions, where they would target and kill other Bonnys. Their motivations for doing so remain unclear.

Malekai’s file is sparser than it should be, but he supposes that the witch had some sort of natural defense against the TelePets that would read his mind and report every thought and memory. So far, those reports only yielded that Kai enjoyed music and dance and that he thought pickles was an acceptable pizza topping. Nothing about the missing Gemini or why Bonny and Malekai went after the former’s doppelgangers whenever they jumped streams.

Staring down at the contrasting pictures of a kindly smiling, dark-haired Malekai from before and his sneering blond mugshots from after, his heart breaks remembering the times he would drag the young, wild kid in for questioning. Stefen has been in law enforcement a long time, his vampirism allowing him to stay in the field for as long as he likes. It’s why he’s still only a detective in the Bureau rather than a higher ranked officer - he’s turned down every promotion offered so far. Often times, he saw the same faces on the other side of the law over and over again.

But sometimes, he didn’t and that’s why he didn’t give up his job when he had the chance.

Shaking himself from his musings, he switches to Bonny’s file. Hers is even more sparse than her partners: before that day in 2009, she was just a young witch from an old powerful bloodline. Personal accounts said she was quiet and kept to herself, and had very good grades before she dropped out of high school in favor of becoming a crime boss. The night of Malekai’s arrest, she managed to get away and stay away, however the gangs and crime rings affiliated with her seemed to boom, growing larger and more violent and brazen by the day.

It was clear that without Malekai, Bonny had no boundaries she wouldn’t cross. Stefan’s always had a harder time trying to pin her down than her counterpart. She was far younger when she turned to crime, and far less of a troublemaker. She had very little public record on her that gave away any information as to her motivations. It just seemed that she lost everything and then decided to take what she wanted and keep it by any means necessary. There are only two pictures in her file, but like Malekai’s they tell two different stories: one was a school picture, a pretty brunette girl in a cheerleading uniform smiling with her pretty cheerleading friends. The other was a stillshot from CCTV, that of a vicious, beautiful blonde woman, face blood-splattered as she walked away from what would later be discovered to be a horrific mass murder.

He cannot find the link to reconcile either image of the two fiends. Stefen needs to know what happened to make the before become the after.

Suddenly Luca is sitting up straighter. Stefen can hear the way his heart rate speeds up.

_Look at the car._

The order flits through his head along with a mental image and Stefen casually adjusts himself so that he can see it better in real time.

_Can you see inside?_

Stefen focuses covertly, and to his shock he realizes he can’t see through the tint at all, not even with his superior vampire sight. He shakes his head softly, picking up his notebook with a frown to disguise his reason.

“Well, I’ll be,” Luca mutters, more to himself to Stefen. “Look how lucky we are.” He continues to sip his coffee, appearing lackluster, but Stefen can see the way his eyes focus on the car with lazer-like intensity. He doesn’t feel very lucky.

In fact, Stefen feels quite dreadful.

:::

Bonnie likes to think that in all the years of her shitty life, she’s learned a thing or two.

One, that age-old adage about life being short? Very much true. She’s learned to get her YOLO on. Two, if you’re a witch, listen to your instincts. It could save your life.

Her instincts are screaming at her that something is wrong, yet as she stretches out the kinks in her legs after a run, she can’t spot anything out of the ordinary around the park. Other park-goers. A couple strolling the path she was just on, hand-in-hand. Two tired college-aged kids sitting outside the cafe across the street, one sipping coffee while his pal studied. A cute guy jogging with his dog. A few cars parked sporadically.

Still, her instincts were screaming at her to run and so, as casually as she could, she makes her way back to her new car. She takes a very long, winding way home, and by the time she returns to her Gram’s old home - now hers, she reminds herself - the feeling has faded. She wonders if her paranoia is acting up. Either way, she shoots Enzo a text letting him know that she was home, sends Damon a text telling him that no, he could not borrow her chainsaw if he wasn’t going to tell her why he needed it. Two seconds later, as she’s sipping water, her phone chimes with two new messages.

 **Enzo** _ok c u 2nite luv <3_

 **Demon** _borrowed it anyway xp_

The witch smiles at the first, rolls her eyes at the second and makes her way upstairs for a shower.

Once she’s all clean and dressed up, Bonnie decides that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. She can’t remember a time when she wasn’t in a state of hypervigilance - perhaps the peace was starting to get to her? She frowns at the thought. Not wanting to be alone, she sends a group message to Caroline and Elena, asking if they want to meet up for lunch. She gets back two _yes!_ and smiles, before telling Elena not to bring her crazy brother-in-law, no matter how he insists. She’s not in the mood for Damon’s theatrics.

In the car, she thinks over the last three years - rescuing Enzo and Damon from Sybil, how she had committed suicide with Enzo’s blood in her veins after linking the siren’s life to her own. How Elena had awoken because of her death and offered Bonnie the cure in her veins, helping the girls to reconnect after they thought they’d never see each other again. Elena’s slow drift away from Damon as she decided to to be single for a while and travel Europe on her own. Bonnie’s own weird little triangle between the eldest Salvatore and Enzo, that never quite went anywhere because both Bonnie and Damon never let the heat that smoldered between them grow any hotter. For whatever reason, once she chose friendship, Damon once more did the unexpected and chose to respect the wishes of a woman he loved. Caroline and Stefan’s break up as the perky blonde chose to focus on her family and their continued, if stilted, friendship. Elena’s return to Mystic Falls, and eventually, her return to Stefan.

Amazing really, Bonnie thinks, how fucked up things had to get for everyone else in the love story between Stefan and Elena.

She scowls to herself. That wasn’t fair. Elena never asked for things to get as crazy as they did. No one did. Bonnie is aware of how shellshocked everyone was. It wasn’t just the witch, even though it sometimes felt that way. Everyone had managed to find their own form of peace, however unexpectedly, even her, but Bonnie still couldn’t help but feel like something was unresolved.

Always waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It’s when she stops for gas that she sees him. He’s staring at her. Across the street, at the little shopping strip parallel to the gas station, Kai Parker peruses her form casually with hungry eyes. Bonnie’s entire body locks up in fear as she stares back at him.

Blood rushes through her head, her heart pounding far too rapidly for the lack of air she is feeding it. Bonnie feels light-headed.

He looks really different. His hair is bleached bright blonde, almost white, and his body is bigger, more muscular than it had been before and sporadically covered with tattoos that also hadn’t been there. He had a piercing in one ear and he was wearing a grey t-shirt with a grungy cartoon vampire teenager on it that read “Bad Little Boy” and black denim pants with leather patches on the knees with regular black converse. Still, that stubbled face and smarmy smirk were the same. Those grey-blue eyes were the same. She thinks that he’s far too old to have such a blatant rebellious stage, even though the man before definitely didn’t look like he was pushing fifty.

“Kai,” she whispers.

He quirks a brow at her frozen form, almost like he heard her, but then his eyes drift away from hers to look upon that of the woman approaching him. She too had bleached blonde hair, cropped short around her neck and hiding her face, that matched surprising well with her dark skin. She also had on a grey shirt, with the female version of the cartoon vampire on it, playing a red bass, the words “Sorry I’m not made of sugar” standing out even from the distance. It was tucked into a red pleated skirt, paired with admittedly cute red and black booties. The girl also a had tattoos, a large one flashing on her right thigh as she made her way over to Kai and greeted him with a kiss.

Bonnie felt sick. She doesn’t get it, doesn’t understand how anyone cou-

Her thoughts are cut off when the girl turns to face her and the sick feeling doubles.

Because Bonnie is looking her own face, cool and unaffected by the kiss, framed by light hair and dark lips. And then Bonnie blinks and the...the couple is gone and she is left wondering if the other shoe finally dropped or if she’s finally lost her mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Yes, those are Adventure Time Marshall Lee and Marceline t-shirts crime!Bonkai are rocking. Thanks for noticing.


End file.
